


Listen Without Prejudice

by ausfil



Category: George Michael (Musician), Westlife
Genre: AU, Boys In Love, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Courage, George Michael Tribute, Homosexuality, Hope, Love, M/M, Pride, Secret Relationship, Teen Angst, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausfil/pseuds/ausfil
Summary: Shane and Nicky, along with the rest of the world’s closeted teens, feel hopeful and strengthened by George Michael’s brave coming out interview.(This is my tribute through Shnicky to George Michael and his ongoing advocacy for the LGBTQ+ community since he came out in 1998.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> George Michael was, is, and always will be one of the greatest role models of my life. I believe that he was so much more than his music, as powerful and iconic as they were. He was someone who liberated sexuality and contributed significantly to a new era of greater acceptance of same-sex relationships. And for that, I think we owe him a lot for the societal advancement that we could achieve today.  
> Although I was too young to have seen his coming out interview myself at the time, when I found it later on, that interview and his life devoted to art, kindness, freedom, and love inspired me so much and helped me through difficult times. As a scared bisexual kid who used to struggle with acceptance, he gave me the same courage that he would have gave to closeted LGBTQ+ teens in the 90s.
> 
> So, as a fan, this is my tribute in honour of his golden life that will live on forever.
> 
> Thank you for your timeless music. Thank you for fighting our battle and giving us courage.
> 
> R.I.P. George Michael (1963 – 2016)
> 
> My thoughts go out to George Michael’s family members, boyfriend, and friends.
> 
>  
> 
> (The speeches in italics are George Michael and the interviewer on TV. The original video of the interview can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLoVJ5DgYcY).  
> Out of respect, I tried not to include the parts where he talked about the arrestment and being outed.)

  **10.04.1998**

Shane flicked through the TV with one hand on the remote, his other hand running through smooth blonde hair as Nicky lied down on the couch with his head resting on Shane’s lap.

“Mmm… that feels nice.” Nicky closed his eyes with a contented smile across his lips. “When are your parents coming home?”

“In about two hours or so.”

“Nice. We have plenty of time then.” Shane nodded, tried to ignore the sound of the upset sigh that Nicky made. “Do you ever just want to stop hiding, stop lying to everyone, and… I don’t know, run away or something?”

“Of course I do.” Shane chewed on his bottom lip, continued to touch Nicky’s hair. “With you, I would go anywhere.”

“Me too, babe.” Nicky smiled again and sat up, kissing Shane’s cheek before stroking it. “You know what? One day, we’ll be able to find the courage to tell our parents, and if things turn out to be shit, then whatever. We have each other. We can move to London or something. Start our own life together. Just you and me.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Shane nuzzled in Nicky’s solacing hand.

“It does.”

They lost themselves in each other’s eyes, and that was the only source of love, and safety, and comfort in their lives. As frustrating as it was, most of the time, they had to learn to accept the reality. Because as long as they had the perfect hand to hold, even if they were alone and no one understood them, it would be worth it.

“Love you.” Nicky kissed Shane’s forehead and turned back to the TV. He took the remote to browse through a couple more channels. Found nothing. “Should we just turn on a movie or something?”

“Wait, it’s George Michael.” Shane pointed at the screen and Nicky put the remote down, settling and making himself comfortable by bringing Shane’s arm around his shoulder.

_“…Pop stars or film stars – maybe we become the object of people’s self-definition, as well as the object of sexual definition. And I think…”_

“What does he mean?” Nicky asked, and Shane shrugged. Then they felt their chest tightening as Michael continued. Listening to him talk about sexual confusion, about his gay rumours and his own sexuality, they both felt their bodies arching towards the TV screen, Nicky turning the sound up, and both listening intently with their hearts caught in their throats.

_“…But, you know, this is as good a time as any.”_

_“So, on unambiguous terms, what is it that you want to say?”_ The interviewer asked.

They both swallowed hard, sparkling eyes so focused and filled with hope and anticipation. Nicky reached out and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand.

_“I want to say that I have no problem with people knowing that I’m in a relationship with a man right now.”_

Shane let go of a tearful chuckle as he felt wet drops trickling down his cheek. Along with every quiet tear, his heart thumped faster, feeling warmth and hope flash-flood within him. By that one sentence, he felt liberated, strengthened, and healed even. That look of unbreakable pride on the pop star’s face... The look that he wanted to carry too, the words that he wanted to shout out loud – the truth about who he was and about the beautiful boy he loved so dearly with all his heart. Hearing those rare words on TV – those courageous words of self-respect – Shane felt like he could follow those brave footsteps, like he could be who he wanted to be as well.

He turned his head sideways, saw that Nicky’s own eyes were glassy and about to burst any minute. He knew that Nicky was feeling the same thing. He brought Nicky’s trembling hand to his lips and kissed the top of it.

“I love you, Nicky.” He whispered. “We can do this too. We can be happy, proud, brave like him.”

“We can. I really believe that we can now.”

_“I’m a very proud man. I want people to know that I have not been exposed as a gay man in any way that I feel… I don’t feel any shame.”_

Both of them subconsciously nodded along. Nicky squeezed Shane’s hand, felt it squeeze back like an automatic reflex.

_“I don’t feel any shame whatsoever, and neither do I think I should.”_

“We’re not alone.” Nicky lilted while rubbing Shane’s fingers with his thumb. “We don’t have to feel any shame.”

Shane nodded. “We’ll be fine. Just… stay right beside me through it all, and we’ll be okay.”

“I’ll be here. Always. We’ll get through this together.”

 

 

**_Thank you, George Michael.  
May you rest in peace._ **


End file.
